


Alex and Schneider

by justdoingme5



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdoingme5/pseuds/justdoingme5
Summary: Alex has a nightmare. Goes to Schneider for comfort. One thing leads to another.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez & Schneider
Kudos: 17





	Alex and Schneider

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any story. Hope it's good enough to read. There might be or will be some typos but ill fix that later today or when i get the chance to. Let me know what you think. Also this will have at least one more chapter maybe two. Hope you enjoyed. Btw I love constructive Criticism :] so appreciate any feed back.

Its 10:30 pm and Schneider is in his hotel bed watching a movie. 

Knock’ knock’ 

“Who is it?” Schneider asks, wondering who could it be knocking at his door at this hour. 

“It's me Alex. May I come in?” 

Sure, let me just get some shorts. He gets up and opens up his door. 

“What happened buddy? You okay?” Schneider asked with some concern. Alex looks at him and notices he is wearing nothing but some shorts and white long socks. 

“Umm no, not really. I had a really bad nightmare. I have not had one in a long time.” he says, putting his head down a bit embarrassed. “Usually my abuelita or mami sleeps with me to help me calm down. But they are not here.” he grabs his arm. “Do you think I can sleep with you? Please?” 

“Ummm...” 

“Never mind, this was stupid I'll just go back." Alex says while turning around ready to leave. 

“No, wait!” Schnieder says and grabs Alex’s arm. “I’m sorry. I did not want to make you feel dumb. Just got me out of nowhere with that. But of course, you can sleep here buddy. What would your mom say if I was not there for you when you needed me? Do you need to get pants or something?” 

“No, I usually just sleep in my boxers and socks. Ill be fine.” 

“Alright then, come on in.” 

Alex look up and smiles. “Thanks” Alex walks in and gets under the covers. “Man, these sheets are so soft compared to the ones in the room with the boys.” 

“Well this is a better room.” Schneider says as he joins Alex under the covers. “Ready to knock out buddy?” 

“Yeah” 

Schneider turns off the television and the lights. They both face opposite ways. 

“Schneider?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you umm hold me please?” 

“Sure...” Schneider says, not sure how he feels about spooning the young teen.He still moved over and spooned Alex. Alex fit perfectly onto his much larger body. He had to admit that having Alex cuddled up like this felt nice. He felt the teens skin on his chest. It was warm and soft. After having him like this for a few minutes he felt his hand being held by a smaller hand. He looks down to his hand and sees Alex holding his hand. Alex starts rubbing his thumb on Schneider's hand. Schneider likes this feeling; the warmth Alex’s action was giving him made him crave more. He lets go of Alex’s hand. He places his hand on Alex's abdomen, slowly moving his hand up and down feeling the teen up. He can feel Alex’s smooth soft skin. He can feel his abs, he goes up more and can feel his chest. It"s not too developed but a bit toned since he does play baseball. He moves his lips next to Alex’s ears and whispers 

“Is this okay?” 

“Mmm yes.” Alex lets out a small moan. 

Schneider continues to explore Alex's upper body. He stops at the nipples. He starts to play with one and pinches it. Alex moans. Schneider likes the sound of that. 

“Here wet these for me.” Schneider orders Alex, putting his index and middle fingers in from of Alex’s lips. He opens his mouth and starts to suck on them. Schneider can start feeling his blood accumulate on his cock. It's not quite hard yet but getting there. After a few seconds of sucking, he takes his finger out and starts pinching Alex’s nipples again. But this time Alex is enjoying the sensation more. His saliva made a great lubricant for Schneider’s fingers to play with his nipple. 

“Mmmmm,” Alex moans. “God, that feels great.” He starts to back up onto Schneider’s larger body. He can feel the older man’s cock on his Cuban ass. He likes the feeling. He wants to feel it. He moves his hand on to Schneider’s leg just below his shorts. He moves under the shorts and starts to go up and down. He can feel that this man works out. They are nice and thick compared to his teenage slim legs. 

“Schneider, God your legs feel so hot. I love them.” 

“Thanks buddy, your legs are nice as well.” he says as he starts feeling up Alex's legs. They are soft and smooth. 

Alex turns around and faces Schneider. He is at eye level with him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asks. 

“I do not know if you can, but you may kiss me.” Schneider jokes. 

“Jerk.” Alex says as he leans forward, holds the man’s head and starts to kiss him. His lips felt nice, his beard was sexy and he can feel him kiss him back. With that Schneider decides to stick his tongue into the teen’s mouth. They start tasting the inside of each other's mouth. Schneider pulls in Alex’s body on to his and holds him tight while keeping the kiss intact. His hands start go from the back, down into the boxers feeling Cuban teen’s ass. It's nice not too big but not too small plus its smooth and hairless the way he likes his asses. After a few minutes of making out Alex tells Schneider to go on his back. He moves in between his large muscular legs. Alex sees his chest. It's amazing. His pecks are big and hairy. Alex reaches out and places his hand on the older man’s chest. He leans forward, lowers his head towards Schneider's right nipple and starts licking around it, eventually places it in between his teeth and nibbles on it. 

“Damn, Alex that feels good." 

He continues to play with his nipple alternating between the left and right. He starts to land kisses on his chest while going lower and lower until he reaches the bottom of the abdomen. He looks up at Schneider, licks his lips then bites his lower lip, asking for permission to go lower. Schneider locks eyes with Alex and gives him a wink of approval. Alex grabs the sides of Schneider’s boxers and pulls them down to reveal the hard on. He stares in awe. His cock must be at least 8 inches. He reaches with his hand and holds on to it. His fingers never closing because it is too thick for his hands. He takes the head into his mouth. He can taste the pre-cum that had been leaking out. He swirls his tongue around the head. 

“Yes, keep doing that.” Schneider tells Alex. Alex smiles knowing that he is doing a good job. Schneider grabs Alex’s silky hair. He pulls his hair, pulling his head towards his own body Making his cock go deeper and deeper into Alex’s mouth. He is 6 inches into Alex’s mouth and notices that he isn't gagging. 

“Do you not have a gag reflex?” he asks the teen. The teen just shakes his head not wanting to release the cock in his mouth. He finally feels Alex’s face reach his pubes. Alex can smell the Schneider's manliness and its intoxicating to him. He pulls back off the cock and smiles at Schneider. Alex grabs his cock and kisses the head slowly licking the side of his cock. Up and down and finally puts it back in his mouth. Taking all his cock into his mouth. He can feel Schneider playing with his hair and he loves it. Schneider starts thrusting faster into his mouth. He starts fucking the young teens mouth. He can see saliva escaping the teen"s mouth. He pulls Alex off of him. Grabs his cocks and slaps the teen with it. He rubs the head on his cheek, leaving a trail of pre cum. he guides his cock back into the teens mouth. He grabs Alex's hair and starts face fucking him. He had not been this turned on is a long time. He starts to grunt. Seeing such cute cuban face hungrily taking his cock, is killing him. He can’t last too long. He grunts. 

“I’m … I'm close.” 

“Cum in my mouth, papi.” Alex tells Schneider giving him permission to continue and finish in his mouth. Alex decided to now take control now. He back up his head, grabs Schneider's cock and puts it back into his mouth but now going at his pace. He holds onto the older man's hips taking his cock in and out. This makes Schneider just lose control, he starts to move his hips faster and faster. He is close he can feel it. Alex can feel Schneider’s legs start to stiffen. He can't wait to get that load. 

“Yeah keep going …. I'm about to cum.” Schneider thrusts all the way into Alex’s mouth and starts releasing into Alex. Alex’s mouth is being filled up but it's too much for him and some of the cum starts to drip down his chin. Alex backs up. Schneider can see his cum on the teen and he looks hot. Seeing the aftermath, he created makes him pull the teen up to him and starts making out with him. He tastes himself on the boy. It feels nice and doesn’t want it to end. 

“That was hot,” Alex says backing up, straddling Schneider, lining his still hard cock on to his butt. “You think you can go for another round and fuck this cuban ass?” 

“Of course, I was hoping you’d ask me too” he tell Alex giving him another kiss.


End file.
